Cold Party in the Sky
is the second ending of Sky Pretty Cure. It replaces Between Sky and Earth in episode 24. Lyrics TV Size Ver |-|Romaji= Warera no tame ni atarashī hi wa matsu! Warera issho ni iki! Hitotsu to shite to HAND in HAND! Watashitachi wa eien no issho! Miru koto ga dekimasu? Watashitachi hāto de mirai Miru koto ga dekimasu? Dekimasu? CAN YOU? CAN YOU? Kako no koto Kongo no miru! Kumo de yume wa ochimasu nite iru fuyu de yuki! Watashitachi no yume to nozomi Watashitachi no mirai to unmei Change no subete no mono! Demo kokoronouchi o Anata wa tsuneni shitte imasu Anata no kazoku ya katei no basho! Nani anata narimasu don'nani Anata ga iku tokoro don'nani Anata wa kodomo no tsuneni desu YOUR HEART! |-|Japanese= 我らのために新しい日は待つ！ 我ら一緒に行き！ 一つとしてとHAND in HAND! 私たちは永遠の一緒！ 見ることができます？ 私たちハートでみらい 見ることができます？できます？ CAN YOU? CAN YOU? 過去の事想起 今後の見る！ 雲で夢は落ちます 似ている冬で雪！ 私たちの夢と望み 私たちのみらいと運命 チェンジのすべてのもの！ でも心の中を あなたは常に知っています あなたの家族や家庭の場所！ 何あなたなりますどんなに あなたが行くところどんなに あなたは子供の常にです YOUR HEART! |-|Translation= And a new day waits for us! We’re going together As one and hand in hand! We are together forever! Can you see it? The future in our hearts Can you see it? Can you? CAN YOU? CAN YOU? Seeing what comes next Memorizing what has been! The dreams in the clouds are falling Like snow in winter! Everything changes Our wishes our dreams Our future our destiny! But inside the heart you will Always know where you come from Where you belong to! No matter where you go No matter what you become You will always be the little child in YOUR HEART! Full Size Version |-|Romaji= Warera no tame ni atarashī hi wa matsu! Warera issho ni iki! Hitotsu to shite to HAND in HAND! Watashitachi wa eien no issho! Miru koto ga dekimasu? Watashitachi hāto de mirai Miru koto ga dekimasu? Dekimasu? CAN YOU? CAN YOU? Kako no koto Kongo no miru! Kumo de yume wa ochimasu nite iru fuyu de yuki! Watashitachi no yume to nozomi Watashitachi no mirai to unmei Change no subete no mono! Demo kokoronouchi o Anata wa tsuneni shitte imasu Anata no kazoku ya katei no basho! Nani anata narimasu don'nani Anata ga iku tokoro don'nani Anata wa kodomo no tsuneni desu YOUR HEART! Kako no koto Kongo no miru! Kumo de yume wa ochimasu nite iru fuyu de yuki! Tobu e nekusutochaputā o Kaka remashita sugu ni! Nani wareware narimasu don'nani Wareware ga iku tokoro don'nani Wareware wa kodomo no tsuneni desu OUR HEART! Teiku watashi no te, to michi e morasu Rakka yume no ba, yuki de tachiagari mirai no ba Sora no owari! Sanka shimasen ka Tenkū de samu pātī! Anata no fu~yū Chāchaputā mitsukemasu! |-|Japanese= 我らのために新しい日は待つ！ 我ら一緒に行き！ 一つとしてとHAND in HAND! 私たちは永遠の一緒！ 見ることができます？ 私たちハートでみらい 見ることができます？できます？ CAN YOU? CAN YOU? 過去の事想起 今後の見る！ 雲で夢は落ちます 似ている冬で雪！ 私たちの夢と望み 私たちのみらいと運命 チェンジのすべてのもの！ でも心の中を あなたは常に知っています あなたの家族や家庭の場所！ 何あなたなりますどんなに あなたが行くところどんなに あなたは子供の常にです YOUR HEART! 過去の事想起 今後の見る！ 雲で夢は落ちます 似ている冬で雪！ 飛ぶへネクストチャプターを 書かれましたすぐに！ 何我々なりますどんなに 我々が行くところどんなに 我々は子供の常にです OUR HEART! テイク私の手、と道へ洩らす 落下夢の場、雪で立ち上がり未来の場 空の終わり！ 参加しませんか 天空で寒パーティー！ あなたのフューチャーチャプター見つけます！ |-|Translation= And a new day waits for us! We’re going together As one and hand in hand! We are together forever! Can you see it? The future in our hearts Can you see it? Can you? CAN YOU? CAN YOU? Seeing what comes next Memorizing what has been! The dreams in the clouds are falling Like snow in winter! Everything changes Our wishes our dreams Our future our destiny! But inside the heart you will Always know where you come from Where you belong to! No matter where you go No matter what you become You will always be the little child in YOUR HEART! Seeing what comes next Memorizing what has been! The dreams in the clouds are falling Like snow in winter! Flying together to the next chapter That’s going to be written soon No matter where we go No matter what we become We will always be the little child in OUR HEARTS! Take my hand, and I’ll show you the way to the Place the falling dreams come from, the place The future rises in the snow! Where the sky ends! Join us at the Cold Party in the Sky! And find your future chapter! Synopsis First, snowflakes are falling from the sky. The group is wearing their winter clothes, walking around this winter wonderland. Credits appear next to them. The girls are all wearing gloves. Christmas decoration is hanging at some trees or the windows of the houses. The fairy lights are shining brightly. Then the girls are shown, having a snowball fight. Like in the episode, Diamond is hiding behind Low, who is protecting her from the others. Then a cut has been made and the group is seen inside the Feather Bell with hot chocolate. Then the scene shows the Christmas decoration of the restaurant. Then a window is shown, it is dark outside and it is still snowing. Then “Happy Holidays” appears at screen. German Verison :Main Article: Winter-Wunder-Land References Category:User:FairySina Category:Sky Pretty Cure Category:Sky Pretty Cure Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Songs